Norse Myth
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean and Blake get into a conversation about how Norse Myth is weird. As a joke, Blake tells Dean to draw two pictures off of specific parts of their conversation. Dean decides he wants to draw the pictures anyway so he can give it to Blake. One-shot.


Blake had sent Dean a text of the recent storm they had. It went something like:

_**Thor must've been mad. That or Jane Foster angered him.**_

Dean replied with:

**Who?**

Blake wasn't sure why Dean didn't know who Jane was. Didn't Dean see the movies Thor and Thor: The Dark World?

Blake sent him a reply: _**Thor's girlfriend from the movies.**_

**Oh. Norse Mythology is weird though.**

_**How?**_

**Loki is weird though.**

_**I know.**_

**Do you?**

_**Didn't he get pregnant and gave birth to his daughter, Helheim.**_

**No.**

_**Then where did Helheim came from?**_

**Well, Loki did turn into a horse and then had sex with a male and got pregnant. He had Sleipnir from that.**

_**Why did he have sex with a male?**_

**Loki is weird**_**.**_

_**I know.**_

**Do you?**

Blake was certain that if Dean wasn't a pro-wrestler, he would've written books based off of the mythology he looks into.

About ten minutes later, Blake got sent a web address and he clicked on it. He got sent to a webpage with slides on it. He pressed on the slides and read the brief information on it. He pressed the arrow button and read the second slide. He wasn't sure how to feel about Odin spitting poetry. He pressed on the arrow button and got sent to the next slide.

He read the information about Thor cross-dressing to get his hammer back. There was something about picturing Thor wearing a dress and jewelry. Just the thought almost made him laugh, but he just smiled instead as Thor killed the giants while wearing a dress and jewelry.

_**Thor wearing a dress and jewelry. :)**_

He pressed the arrow button and got taken to the next slide. There was some information about the gods hiring some guy to build a castle in three seasons, but believed that the guy couldn't do it. The guy got some horse, which nearly finished the castle so the gods made Loki distract the horse.

The guy returned, turned into a giant and finished it. Apparently Thor hated the giant, so he smashed the giant's skull into the wall, killing him. Blake didn't have anything to say to that and pressed the arrow button.

He got taken to the slide titled Sleipnir. He read the information.

"_**Sexy mare Loki."**_

"_**Dude, that's a sweet horse. Imma ride that thing all over." Poor Sleipnir. I'm imagining Loki holding his kid, while telling Odin that he can't ride his child like a horse and Odin finally riding Sleipnir like a horse, while Loki crosses his arms in the background.**_

Blake read the next slide mentioning Loki's other kids and talking about them.

_**Imagine the family reunion on Loki's kids. What did he do come in with his kids saying, "These are my kids. They will destroy you all. When can we eat?"**_

Blake looked through the rest of the slides, commenting on some of them, especially when it mentioned that an old lady had beaten Thor at fighting. It got even weirder when Loki came in to 'rap battle' bash the other gods and the one goddess 'farted.'

_**I would like to see that poem thing.**_

A few minutes later Dean replied with:

**I'm stuck on 'Sexy Mare Loki.'**

_**I'm picturing Loki holding Sleipnir, while telling Odin that he can't ride his child like a horse, and then later pouting about it, when Odin does.**_

**I guess…**

_**Can you draw a picture of Papa Wolf Loki and Sexy Mare Loki?**_

**Why?**

_**You don't have to. I'm just kidding.**_

* * *

That was the conversation that started to make Dean draw 'Papa Wolf' Loki and 'Sexy Mare' Loki. Dean had finished 'Papa Wolf' and was currently drawing 'Sexy Mare' Loki.

"What are you drawing?" Seth asked Dean later in the locker room.

"Sexy Mare Loki," Dean replied.

Seth looked confused, "What?"

"Sexy Mare Loki," Dean repeated himself.

Seth just looked confused, "What?"

"In the Norse Myth, Loki turned himself into a female horse to distract this one horse. He essentially got raped and gave birth to Sleipnir."

"You know way too much mythology," Roman said.

"If you say so," Seth replied to Dean.

Dean looked at Seth, "Blake wanted a picture of Loki telling Odin that he can't ride Sleipnir like a horse and then Odin getting his way, while Loki pouts in the background."

"Did you make Blake pay you for the pictures?" Roman asked, in a sarcastic way.

Dean looked offended. "What type of person will I be, if I make Blake pay? That's just… rude."

Roman looked at Dean annoyed, "I was just being sarcastic."

"Did you draw that?" Seth asked, changing subjects.

Dean nodded and flipped to the drawing. It was in a comic strip like fashion.

The top box was Loki, holding a foal with eight legs. There was a bubble above Loki saying to someone, "Don't ask, this is my child."

Under that box was another one with what looked like Odin was saying, "I'm going to ride that horse."

Under that one was another box with Loki saying, "You can't ride my son like it's a horse, Father."

The next box was Odin saying, "I will do so."

Under that box was Odin riding on Sleipnir with Loki pouting with his arms crossed. There was a thought bubble as Loki thought, "That's my child, not a horse."

Roman looked at Dean, "Why?"

"It's Blake," Dean replied, as if that explained everything.

* * *

Blake later held the drawings to Dylan and Alex at lunch.

"Why?" Dylan asked confused.

"This guy was like, 'I will build the wall if I get the sun, the moon, and that chick over there.' So the gods decide that they will rip him off by making it impossible to build the wall by having him build it in three seasons. So this guy decided to use this Superman horse and the horse almost finished it." Blake started to explain. Dylan and Alex looked at each other.

Blake continued, "So Loki decides to distract the horse by turning into a female horse. He gets raped and gives birth to Sleipnir. The guy turns into a giant and finishes the wall. Thor goes, 'Oh I hate you' and smashes the guy's head in the wall."

Dylan and Alex looked at each other. Dylan looked at his friend, "Really?"

"Yeah, and Odin decides that he wants to ride Loki's child as a horse all over the place," Blake replied.

Dylan and Alex just looked at each other.

"So you had him draw pictures?" Dylan asked confused.

"I told him not to," Blake replied. "He drew them anyway."

"That's impressive," Alex said looking at the drawings.

"He has a horse for a son," Dylan replied.

Blake stared, "Let's not get in the topic of his _other_ children."

* * *

A/N: This is based off actual conversations my friend and I had after we had a storm of Tuesday. Dean, Seth, and Roman's conversation never happened. The conversation with Dylan, Alex, and Blake was based off my friend telling his friends what happened.

I had to recall them from memory, so some of the conversations may be a bit off. Instead of 'the sun, moon, and that chick over there' my friend said, 'the sun, moon, and that bitch.' Remember Blake hates cussing.

I didn't get pictures when I asked my friend to draw them.

The website that Blake was on is a real website that I checked out. It's 10 Bits of Norse Myth You Probably Won't See in Thor under the website the Mary Sue dot com.


End file.
